Tamaki and Kyouya's sweet night in
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: Dedicated to cassy1994! Tamaki and Kyouya are definatly in love and while the other hosts have their own relationships to work on, something about Kyouya makes Tamaki change for the better and with a vaction on the way the two take the night away from their families in order to enjoy each other's company


Hi guys it's Aurora Apocolypta and I'm back with a dedication Oneshot to the dearest cassy1994 who was the first person to review and talk to me after my year and a half break from fanfiction writing. As always any dedication post of mine starts the same way and so this stories plot references are

Ouran- Tamaki/Kyouya  
string  
water bottle  
paint  
clay/putty/play dough  
table  
blanket

Enjoy, my lovelies.

It was far too hot at Ouran; so much so that the host club hadn't taken place that afternoon and instead the hosts were enjoying cooling off in peace in the music room. Hani and Mori were enjoying refreshing drinks by the window, sat in compatible silence while playing card games that Haruhi had introduced them to months ago. They spoke softly at odd intervals discussing martial arts tactics and where they would like to go on summer vacation.  
Kaoru and Hikaru were sprawled out on one of the sofas, curled up together like two kittens. The twins were talking quietly and softly as not to break the comfortable peacefulness of the music room. They were talking about summer vacations as well, along with what they would do once they got home, Kaoru seemed more interested in coyly playing with Hikaru's hands, threading his fingers between his twins' and then stroking his fingertips across Hikaru's polished nails that Haruhi had kindly done for him. It was just a shiny transparent layer but his nails felt so soft and Kaoru was pretty interested in what Hikaru's nails would look like black.  
Haruhi was taking in the peace for as long as she could; she was in the corner of the room sipping tea and reading a book on the ultimate summer vacation destinations, though her eyes bulged constantly at the stupidly high prices.  
Then, in the middle of the room, sat on a sofa with things strewn over the coffee table, Kyouya and Tamaki were enjoying their own peaceful time by playing a couple of games that Haruhi had shown them. The two had coffee, one cup was caramel and the other was a white chocolate mocha, the two swapped drinks, enjoying the compatibility they could share without the 'fair maidens' that swarmed their host club.

In the host club, at times like this, it was customary for the hosts to be with their partners. Mitsukuni and Takashi were partners, martial arts partners, cousins, best friends and although neither ever said anything the host club always had that feeling that there was something a bit deeper than that. They all knew Mori and Hani knew they wouldn't judge them, in fact, when the twins came out as 'possibly, maybe, perhaps' trying to date each other the host club just shrugged because it wasn't hard to know that was going to happen, and yet the cousins still stayed silent at what degree their relationship was at. Haruhi, well, she wasn't interested in anyone at all, she preferred observing and making sure their secrets stayed safe. And then there was Tamaki and Kyouya, the two were dating in secret, too strung up in the host club and family to do anything more than keep it a secret from anyone but the host club. Kyouya had settled down and had started having a bit more fun whereas Tamaki had certainly calmed down a lot. They were painting on a canvas together, working together happily which seemed out of place and out of character for the Shadow king. No-one knew what they were working on; too busy with whatever they were doing to double-take at the painting. They eventually pushed the canvas to the side and smiled to each other in accomplishment and went to hang it up. Once it was hung up it was obvious what it was, the' mum' and 'dad' of the host club had made a canvas of the host club members as chibis almost like a group photo that had been turned into chibis. Everyone applauded, loving the new extra to their room and as a finishing touch they all signed their names about their respective character.

When everyone went back to their seats it wasn't long until Tamaki and Kyouya were working on yet another project, with playdough they began sculpting a scene, Kyouya whispered eagerly in Tamaki's ear and Tamaki moulded his clay-like putty into whatever Kyouya said.  
"I think everyone will love this plan, Kyo," Tamaki beamed happily, his hands worked almost effortlessly across the dough. Kyouya smiled softly, briskly pressing a silent kiss to Tamaki's temple as he chuckled.  
"I'm glad, this is our first vacations as couples, I'm going to tell Haruhi she can bring one trustworthy person she wants to bring with her. As long as the person doesn't speak about our relationships she is fine to bring a plus one," Kyouya stated quietly careful that no-one could hear him. They spent an hour doing the sculpture and when they finished the placed it on the shelf underneath the canvas they had just painted.  
"Attention, this months' vacation location had been set, this is where we will be going in a weeks' time," Kyouya stated and moved aside so everyone could see the model of an island surrounded in a forest.  
"I should tell you now, I have just acquired my own island," Kyouya smirked and everyone jumped up in excitement.  
"My father has no connection to this island, we can go there for a week, there's a lovely inn on the island. There's plenty to do there. And Haruhi, you can bring someone as well, just make sure they're trustworthy and won't tell of anything they see between the host club members," Kyouya stated softly and Haruhi nodded in shock.  
"You can all go home now; Tamaki and I will tidy up," Kyouya stated softly and waited while everyone else left before he turned to his partner with a gleam in his eye. He carefully removed his glasses and pulled Tamaki close, hot breath ghost across each other's' mouths as they watched each other intently. Slowly and gently Kyouya pushed Tamaki back until he was sat on the coffee table and Kyouya loomed over him, leaning in to claim his lover's lips.  
"I love you," Kyouya whispered with his voice thick with emotion. Tamaki looked up shyly and cocked his head to the side.  
"I love you too Kyouya, you've changed me for the better," Tamaki whispered back and cupped Kyouya jaw in a shaking hand.  
"I was immature, childish, before we started dating I was an idiot. Now, maybe one day, I'll be as smart a man as you are," Tamaki stated with such dedication and affection in his eyes that Kyouya had to swallow the lump in his throat.  
"You are intelligent Tamaki, you're just not particularly street-smart yet," Kyouya chuckled softly before pressing his lips to Tamaki's again. Eventually with one hand at the bottom of Tamaki's back, Kyouya leaned even more forward until Tamaki was laid down on the table, huffing and panting with sore red lips.  
"K-kyo?" Tamaki whimpered slightly, seemingly from both arousal and worry but Kyouya just shook his head and smile a genuine and charming smile.  
"I'm not making a move on you, don't worry. I just thought this would be more romantic," he chuckled and slid from the table before helping Tamaki to his feet. For a moment Tamaki looked like he wanted to say something, apologise for the assumption even though he wouldn't have been so bothered if Kyouya did make a move on him, they had made love many times before.  
"Don't worry Tamaki, you didn't offend me," Kyouya stated, placing his glasses back onto his face.  
"It's not like you to offer to tidy, Kyo," Tamaki whispered softly, the hints of a chuckle were mixed into his words as he looked up to his boyfriend with wide adoring eyes.  
"We're not the ones going to tidy, I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together alone before we had to go back to pretending to our families. Plus, I noticed that the sky is darker…I think we're going to get a storm soon and I didn't want you to get caught in the rain," Kyouya stated softly, pulling Tamaki towards a sofa, he sat down and wrapped Tamaki in his arms with his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

A few moments later thunder cracked and rain began pouring down across the windows, the heavy thumping fell almost into a rhythm and the two males curled up on the couch sleepily, Kyouya reached under the plush couch and pulled out a thick blue blanket and wrapped them both up warmly. They fell asleep comfortably, moving around a few times until they were spooning on the couch but Tamaki began to shiver in the night.  
"You're that cold? I'll be right back," Kyouya stated softly and got up, pushing his glasses up his nose as he strode over Tamaki and went away. Tamaki waited, still shivering even more since his only source of warmth left. Kyouya soon returned with a plush bear in his hands and gave it to Tamaki and the blonde sighed happily.  
"You had a bear water bottle around just for me?" he stated softly, cuddling up to the warmth while leaning back into Kyouya's chest but Kyouya was silent and slowly he reached over Tamaki's body and picked up the man's hand and wrapped a piece of string around his ring finger.  
"One day…" Kyouya whispered breathlessly into Tamaki's ear before pulling the teen closer and they fell asleep like that

So yeh, ta da! I was going to do a bit of smut but I thought cute would go better, I hope you enjoyed this cassy1994 and everyone else who had read this. Please don't forget to review so I know how to improve and whether you want more of my stories.

Thank you for reading and reviewing,  
Aurora Apocolypta


End file.
